Summer Heat
by Techno-K
Summary: The heat will just make anyone do crazy things.


"Damn boy…" Bubba moaned as he kissed the lips of his lover. He could taste the sugary sweet drink mixture as his tongue playfully twirled in his mouth. A small gentle grunt escaped from his mouth and made its way into Bubba's ears. Bubba broke the kiss and gazed into Lonnie's dark blue eyes.

"W-what…" Lonnie whispered.

"You look so damn good tonight…" He replied and planted a sticky kiss on his neck.

Earlier:

The sticky humid heat hung over Sparta, Mississippi like tacky curtains in a grandmother's home. Sparta was known to be a hot and humid town, in early August, but today was unbearable. Bubba had the day off and spent most of it indoors at the gym. Even the gym was too hot for the captain to cool down as he did his daily routine. The sun was setting by the time Lonnie left work. A long boring day of patrol and paperwork, and add in the factor that the A/C was broken today, made Lonnie in the worse mood. By the time he walked into his apartment, his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" He answered in his sullen tone.

"Well you sure sound pleasant tonight." Bubba replied.

"Oh hey Bubba. What's up?"

"Nothing. Say you got off of work, yet, or are you just about to head in?"

"I just walked right in the door. Why?"

"Figured I'd come right over and keep ya company for a while."

"Sure that's fine. I'll see you soon." And hung up the phone.

A visit from Bubba could put Lonnie in a better mood. Besides, Lonnie was also feeling a bit lonely today too. Bubba and Lonnie were also friends with benefits, but in secret. For a few months now, they've secretly met up at one or the other's house for a hook-up. The thought of the Chief Gillespie or Detective Tibbs, or anyone at the station finding out about could ruin them. Maybe even chase them out of town. So they've settled for meeting up twice a month. How Lonnie and Bubba became fuck buddies isn't as surprising as one would think. If one gave Bubba enough whiskey, he'll practically tell anyone anything without question. Lonnie did this, one night, after a late night drug bust; eight shots later, Bubba admitted to Lonnie that he was bisexual (did some experimenting in college) and was into tall skinny guys like him. Lonnie did admit that Bubba's muscular and fit appearance did turn him on, and ended up getting a blow job from the drunken captain.

Lonnie decided to shower up and change into something more casual. A few minutes later, Lonnie was in the kitchen making a lemonade and iced tea mixture, mixed with Jack Daniels, when he heard a knock on the door. There stood Bubba, wearing a short sleeved button-up shirt and some jeans. Lonnie had on a cotton polo shirt and some jeans as well.

"Hey." Lonnie said.

"Howdy." Bubba replied and walked right in.

Now:

Bubba threw off Lonnie's shirt and gently licked his tiny pink nipples. Another grunt escaped from his lips as kissed were planted along his chest. Bubba's lips felt warm and sticky as he made his way all around his chest. Both of their pants were getting tighter and tighter and their breaths heavier and hotter.

Bubba noticed this and decided to tease him a bit.

"Heh heh…you want this now don't you?" Bubba whispered and planted a soft kiss behind his ear lobe. Lonnie replied with a small moan. Bubba unzipped his pants and pulled off his boxers. Bubba was a bit big, about 7 and half inches, while Lonnie was two inches shorter.

"Suck it…" Bubba commanded. Lonnie obeyed and managed to stuff his mouth full of his cock. Bubba let out loud gasp and placed his hands on the back of Lonnie's head. His warm tongue slid up and down along his shaft, and tickled the head of his cock. His head went in rhythm of Bubba's gentle thrusting inside of his mouth. When Lonnie was done, a small trail of drool and pre-cum was left over. Bubba stripped him down and saw how fully hard he was.

"Beg for it boy." He commanded. He rubbed his cock against Lonnie's; he bit his lip and moaned a little louder.

"Please…" Lonnie moaned

"Please what?" Bubba repeated.

"Please fuck me."

He smirked and flipped him over. Lonnie moaned a little louder now, as Bubba rubbed his cock in between his ass. He felt them spread apart and Bubba enter himself. He let out huge moan.

"God damn you are tight tonight…" Bubba moaned. Lonnie grabbed the sheets and planted his face in the pillow. He didn't want the neighbors hearing his screams, or walk in for that matter. Bubba went faster and harder while trying not to scream loud.

"Y-yeah…t-that's it…" Lonnie huffed. He gave his ass a good spanking and left a nice red hand mark on his right ass cheek. A few minutes later, Bubba pulled out and flipped Lonnie on his back. He started to pound him again but much harder and faster. Lonnie couldn't contain himself and let his loud moans escape and echo throughout the room. Both of their hearts were pounding and their bodies were sweaty with passion and heat. Bubba leaned in and practically shoved his tongue inside of Lonnie's mouth and massaged it.

"I-I'm gonna cum! O-oh Lonnie!" Bubba grunted.

"M-me too! Bubba!" Lonnie cried. Right on cue, they both exploded all over. Bubba filled Lonnie's ass up while both of their stomachs were covered in Lonnie's sticky cum. Out of breath, Bubba laid next to him and held him close from behind.

"Whew…now I'm all hot and sweating again…" Bubba huffed as he planted a kiss behind his neck.

"Same." Lonnie panted. Silence fell over the room.

"Hey Bubba?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can we stay like this…a little while longer? I like it when we're like this…"

"…Yeah I suppose so."

And they fell asleep underneath the summer heat.


End file.
